


with a taste of a poison paradise

by SoapBoxDerby



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapBoxDerby/pseuds/SoapBoxDerby
Summary: They would have time in the coming weeks to explore every inch of each other, to bask and revel in the newfound bliss. But now was not the time for such forbearance — Ivy needed to show Harley how much she had meant it.Or, a smut-shot following 2x13.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 100
Kudos: 341





	with a taste of a poison paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut. It's also fluffy, if you don't mind reading through the S I N. Shout out to my discord buds.

It hadn’t taken long for Harley to get the police off their asses. She’d driven the getaway car enough times for Joker to know the mechanics behind a good Scandinavian flick, and before long they were speeding out of Gotham, giggly and breathless, as the sun dipped lower and lower on the horizon.

“Harls, that was amazing,” Ivy grinned before she’d fully caught her breath. “You’re amazing.”

Harley turned to respond but was interrupted when a car pulled up beside them in the other lane and honked his horn. Fearing the cops had caught up with them again, she was pleasantly surprised instead to find a man peering through the window of his Mercedes and offering them a grin and a thumbs-up before pulling ahead.

“Oh,” the blonde giggled. “The back, it still says jus’ married.”

Ivy’s smile started to fade and Harley’s eyebrows furrowed. Panicking, she wiped the palms of her hands on her lap before remembering _she was the one driving_.

“Hey, you don’ want me to turn the car around, do ya?”

“No!” Ivy jumped. “No, I just… where are we going, Harls?”

“Dunno,” Harley shrugged. “We could go anywhere. Where do you wanna go?”

“The mall’s off-limits now,” Ivy pointed out. “The cops will check there first. I guess the only place safe enough right now is a… well, a hotel, probably.”

Harley’s cheeks flushed at the implication and she bit her lip, but she checked Ivy from the corner of her eye.

“And what would we do in a hotel?” she asked boldly. Rather than use her words, Ivy reached across the center console with her hand, palm coming to rest on Harley’s thigh by way of an answer and fingers tracing the purple fabric of her too-tight bridesmaid dress. Harley’s heart jumped and she giggled nervously.

“Hey, whatcha doin’ there, Ive?”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dressed up before,” Ivy hummed, ignoring the question. “Unless you count the Legion of Doom induction.”

“I do.”

“I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Harley, pull the car over.”

There was something knee-weakening about the way the command oozed from Ivy’s lips like molasses, and Harley couldn’t help but to obey. Searching for an alcove through the trees they drove past, Harley pulled into a large ditch that dipped lower than the road, hiding them for the most part from any passerby.

Before she had shifted the car into park, Ivy’s mouth was on hers, hot and soft and tasting like spearmint. Harley mumbled in surprise, but when Ivy started to pull away, the blonde tugged her back and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Ivy sighed, her hands landing on her hips and squeezing them, eliciting a hum of satisfaction from the blonde. Harley surprised the both of them when she slid into the redhead’s lap.

“Wh- honey, right here?” Ivy mumbled as Harley’s lips descended in a line down her throat.

“What? _You_ told me to pull the car over, Ive.”

This was a fair point, she thought as Harley nipped at the soft skin behind her ear. Green fingers flexed, wanting to reach out and touch, but she was still reluctant. There was so much she had been denying herself — for years, in fact, and well before she’d even discovered her attraction to women — the result of parenting by a moral zealot of a father and a mother who taught her shame was part of being a woman.

“Ive?” Harley mumbled, pulling back just enough to search green eyes. “You okay? You’re thinkin’ real hard.”

“How do you know when I’m thinking hard?” the plant queen asked humorously.

“You get this little wrinkle between your eyebrows,” Harley answered, as if it was obvious, reaching the tip of her index finger out to trace exactly where the tiny line appeared. It was lithe, an innocent touch, but Ivy shuddered. How had she managed to suppress the feelings she had for her best friend for so long? Every touch was hypnotic.

“There it is again,” Harley mumbled, sounding adorably awestruck. “That lil wrinkle, comin' out to play. C’mon, Ive, tell me what you're thinkin’ about.”

Ivy pulled Harley in for a kiss, a softer kiss this time, resisting the urge to bite down on her supple lower lip. Pulling away to nuzzle Harley’s cheek with her nose, she sighed.

“I’m thinking about you, Harley.”

Harley snorted, successfully derailing the moment, and knocked their foreheads together.

“I sure fuckin’ hope so, I’m sitting right on top ’a ya.”

“Yes, this is definitely a situation,” Ivy agreed, looking down at where their thighs were pressed together. “So, we were saying something about a hotel?”

Harley grinned wickedly, unceremoniously rolling back into the driver’s seat and putting her hands on the wheel.

“Where to, _Miss Isley_?”

“Jesus, don’t call me that.”

Harley snickered as they pulled back onto the road, the sun gone at last, though a few dwindling rays of orange and pink still cast light across the horizon. Her grip tightened on the wheel when Ivy’s hand caressed her hip, fingertips tracing idly over the sharp bone. Harley’s breath hitched.

“Ive, we just started driving again."

"An astute observation."

" _Ivy_ , I gotta watch the road.”

“Then watch it, Harley, I’m not stopping you.”

Harley continued to stare fixedly ahead as Ivy’s fingers inched further into her lap. Her knuckles whitened.

“Ivy-”

“Oh, relax, Harls, you’re in a dress down to your ankles. What could I possibly do from here?”

“If memory serves, plenty,” the blonde mumbled under her breath. She hoped Ivy hadn’t heard, but the smirk pricking at the corner of green lips suggested otherwise.

“Pull off here,” Ivy spoke, gesturing to the nearest exit.

“Why?” Harley asked, even as she shifted into the furthest lane. It was easy to obey, especially when Ivy’s voice dripped with promise. To submit to Poison Ivy’s whims was such a _pleasure_ that sometimes Harley had to wonder if the pheromones really _didn’t_ work on her.

“Do you need a reason?” Ivy questioned with a quirk in her brow. Harley shook her head, a bubble of excitement forming in her chest.

As they neared the exit, Harley's question was answered. Advertised on the exit business sign was a Marriott Hotel. Her heart pulsed a little faster when she saw it, Ivy’s fingers twisting in the blonde curls at the nape of her neck as the car sped all the way into the hotel parking lot.

The “just married” on the back of the old 1939 Ford convertible plus Ivy’s white dress was enough to convince the receptionist that the couple was on their honeymoon (ah, irony, Ivy’s oldest friend). Within minutes, they were checked into the honeymoon suite, Harley dragging Ivy towards the elevator.

“Wait, Mrs. Isley!” called the receptionist.

“Yes?” Harley and Ivy asked in unison. Ivy glared and Harley shrugged. It was worth a shot.

“Do you need help with the bags?”

Ivy chuckled, already dragging Harley towards the elevator.

“We didn’t bring any!”

Their room was on the seventh floor. The moment the metal doors slid closed and Ivy had pressed the little number seven, she was pushing Harley into the wall of the elevator and pulling their lips together in a bruising kiss. Harley couldn’t help the little muffled groan that escaped her lips, her hands reaching up to card through red hair. Most of their intimate moments in the past were initiated by the blonde, Ivy hesitant and guilty at the ever-present voice nagging in the back of her mind, reminding her that she was cheating on her fiance. So this, this was new, and Harley certainly didn’t mind it. In fact—

The elevator door dinged, interrupting wandering thoughts as its metal doors rattled open. Ivy pulled away enough to smirk at the shorter woman and turn towards the exit, expecting to find an empty hall and instead coming face-to-face with a gaping family of four.

Green cheeks darkened as she froze where she stood. Looking at the little sign above the elevator doors, Ivy saw they were only on the second floor. She looked over to Harley, who was still leaning against the wall, her back pressed against—

Jesus. Harley’s back had hit the panel of buttons and lighted up every fucking one. They were going have to work their way up the floors one by one.

The family made no move to get on the elevator, their mouths hanging open as the doors slid shut again. Harley giggled.

“It’s like from that movie _Elf_!” she beamed.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Harley.”

She surged forward, her lips landing on burgundy ones in a slightly amused, mildly annoyed, and incredibly heated kiss. Harley let out a little “hmph” as she wound her arms around Ivy’s neck, her ankle sliding up the outside of a pale green calf. Ivy growled and the sound went straight to the pit of Harley’s stomach.

At the third floor, Ivy had the self-control to tug herself away from Harley’s incessant lips, distancing herself while waiting for the doors to open. When they did, a small older woman was waiting on the other side.

“Going down?” she squeaked.

“Nope!” Harley yelped, diving for the “close door” button and hammering it rudely. “Going up. Sorry!”

Ivy’s mouth landed on the back of Harley’s neck before the door had finished sliding shut, the old woman’s gasp of surprise going unnoticed by the couple. Harley whined, her hands spreading out and landing on either side of the button panel to steady herself as she fell forward. Ivy noticed the loss in stability and snaked one arm around Harley’s waist, pulling the shorter woman’s back flush against her body. Her lips continued their assault, suckling along beautiful pale skin. Harley’s breath hitched when Ivy’s teeth clamped around her ear lobe and bit down.

“Harley,” the taller woman husked, her breath sending shivers down Harley’s spine. The blonde reached behind and grasped Ivy’s forearm to ground herself.

“Y- Yeah, Ive?”

“Hold down that close door button, I don’t want anyone coming in.”

Harley nodded because she could not speak, her left thumb landing on the button and pressing down as Ivy pushed her closer to the wall. A moment of relative stillness passed between them, Harley’s breath coming out ragged and hoarse and Ivy’s left arm wrapped around her stomach, her right hand splayed across the blonde’s hip. Harley waited patiently. Ivy’s right hand slowly began to inch up her body, agonizingly slowly, as they stopped at floor four and the doors stayed shut. Her hand continued its ascent, dancing along Harley’s taught stomach, abdominal muscles jumping under her touch. They passed the fifth floor and Ivy was still taking her sweet time. Finally, Harley had to intervene.

“God, Ivy, can you just touch me already?”

Ivy’s hand came to cup Harley’s breast, palming it through both dress and bra. Harley’s back arched a little as she threw her head back and hit Ivy’s shoulder painfully, but the green woman didn’t stir. She continued her ministrations, nibbling on Harley’s ear which had been so conveniently presented to her. With Harley’s head resting on her shoulder, she could reach the blonde’s jaw, her tongue flicking out to trace the sharp bone. Luckily no one was waiting to board the elevator at the sixth floor, because Harley’s finger had drifted from the button and the doors slid open. Ivy stilled nervously, but continued mercilessly when she realized they were still alone.

“Harley, I asked you to keep the door closed.”

“Sorry,” Harley mumbled sheepishly, blushing as lips fumbled along her neck. “’m sure I can find a way to make it up to ya.”

Ivy hummed good-naturedly.

“Don’t get off when we get to our floor.”

“What?” Harley turned in Ivy’s arms, confusion written on her face.

“I said,” Ivy repeatedly, gazing into Harley’s eyes as she reached above and flicked the red emergency stop switch, “don’t get off the elevator.”

Harley swallowed as Ivy pushed her into the corner, careful to avoid the buttons this time. Her hands landed on Harley’s hips, pulling them flush to her own, and claiming bruised lips. Her hand snaked down Harley’s thigh and began to bunch up the silky purple fabric, gathering it until the entirety of Harley’s leg was exposed from mid-thigh to ankle. A sharp inhale of breath alerted Ivy that maybe a check-in was called for.

“Is this okay?” she whispered, as if afraid that by voicing the question at a normal volume it would break the spell. Harley only nodded, her hips bucking on their own accord. That was all the encouragement Ivy needed to take Harley’s leg and hook it around her hip, opening the blonde’s legs enough to step between them in their standing position. As their hips pressed together, Harley’s mouth opened in a silent sigh, Ivy’s lips continuing along her jawline like before. When Harley felt her hips roll, she frowned.

“I don’t wanna mess up your wedding dress.”

“How would you mess up my-” Ivy wondered aloud before realization dawned on her. “Oh. Oh, Harley, already?”

“You started touchin’ me all the way back in the car!” Harley whined in an attempt to defend herself. “I’m wound up pretty tight, if y’know what I mean.”

Ivy did know what she meant. She was wound pretty tight herself. But she wasn’t feeling merciful today. She leaned back in, her hand reaching between their bodies to where Harley’s legs were spread. Harley dared not speak out of fear she might frighten away Ivy’s delicate fingers. Working through the layers of fabric, Ivy finally found their way under the bunched skirt and touched the hemline of Harley’s panties. Harley hissed and Ivy stilled.

“Too much?”

“ _Not enough_.”

Ivy smirked, snapping the elastic just to see what her lover would do. Harley yelped and her hips canted forward, pushing closer. Ivy clicked her tongue.

“Patience, baby.”

Harley loved it when Ivy called her baby. It had only happened once before, a slip of the tongue when her own was buried inside Ivy’s folds one drunken night on Themyscira. She’d had Ivy on the edge for almost an hour, finally pushing her over as green fingers fisted in her hair. And then the word, that sacred word, had tumbled from Ivy’s lips as she unfurled against Harley’s mouth, and she was hooked.

So she waited patiently, like she’d been told, as Ivy smoothed her fingertips lightly over the triangle of her panties, avoiding dipping too low and stimulating just the right spot. Harley whined and ground her hips to a halt, trying desperately to obey. Ivy noticed.

“Good girl.”

A shaky breath tumbled from Harley’s lips at the praise, her legs beginning to wobble as fingers dipped beneath the elastic hemline of her panties again. She threw her head back into the metal wall and clamped her teeth down on her lip until it drew blood. Ivy noticed and delicately removed the offended lip from Harley’s mouth while simultaneously slipping her hand into the blonde’s panties, still avoiding the sensitive bundle of nerves just below. Harley whined impatiently, squirming and shifting on her shaky legs, seeking some sort of friction. Ivy smiled a cocky smile, but she was growing impatient herself, and hot as the idea was of fucking Harley against an elevator wall, she didn’t know if there were cameras, and if they were caught they’d have the police chasing them all over again. So she slipped her hand back out of the shorter woman’s underwear (the latter groaned at the betrayal), flicked off the emergency stop switch, and grabbed Harley’s wrist, dragging her out of the elevator and halfway down the hallway before the metal doors had finished opening all the way.

Harley yelped a little in surprise, giggling as Ivy struggled with the keycard, green fingers shaking delicately. When the card finally scanned, Ivy pulled Harley inside their room and shut the door by shoving Harley’s lithe form against it.

Their mouths were glued together in an instant, and Harley moaned at the way Ivy’s leg immediately found residence between her own. Her hips began to rock, seeking friction on a toned thigh, but she stopped obediently when Ivy’s hands stilled her hips.

“Ivyyy,” Harley whimpered, the throbbing between her legs bordering on painful. But Ivy’s gaze was serious as she drew back and looked the other woman straight in the eyes, searching the crystal baby blues. Harley’s lipstick was smeared, her pupils blown, her pigtails frazzled and all askew, and she was more breathtaking than ever. Ivy took in a shuddering breath.

“I love you.”

Harley’s expression softened a little as Ivy tucked a strand of blonde hair back and cupped her jaw, pulling back in for a searing, if not somewhat gentler kiss. The fire below their bellies returned, but the gravity of the moment remained as Ivy slipped her tongue past painted red lips and tasted her lover. They would have time in the coming weeks to explore every inch of each other, to bask and revel in the newfound bliss. But now was not the time for such forbearance — Ivy needed to show Harley how much she had meant it.

Finding the zipper while Harley’s back was pressed against the door was a little difficult, but Ivy managed to locate it and slide it down the blonde’s back, the silk garment slipping to the floor with no objection. Of course Harley had kept her uniform corset on underneath, as well as the “shorts” (they were underwear, they had always been underwear), knee-high socks, converse, and choker. Green eyes darkened as she reached out to smooth her hands over a pale, toned belly.

“Beautiful,” she whispered, and then closed the space between them in a heated kiss that went straight to Harley’s groin.

Ivy hooked the blonde’s knee over her hip much as she had done in the elevator, only this time, there was no dress bunching inconveniently between them. Harley let out a little gasp, and gripped onto Ivy’s shoulder before hoisting herself up so that both of her legs were wrapped around the runaway bride’s waist. Ivy’s palms rested on Harley’s ass, ready to catch her if she faltered, but the able-bodies gymnast was able to hold herself up virtually on her own. At Harley’s new height, the expanse of her neck and collar bones presented themselves right before Ivy, and she attached her lips to the pale skin hungrily. She noted when she did something the blonde liked — hips ground against her navel — and filed it away for future reference. When Harley was squirming helplessly and began to babble incoherently, Ivy at last took pity on her, pulling away from the door and carrying them towards the bed.

Harley’s back hit the mattress and she clambered up to rest her head against the pillows, Ivy falling on top of her and wasting no time in attaching their lips once more. In one fluid motion, she reached behind and unhooked the black and red corset, tossing it to the side and trailing down to kiss Harley’s sternum.

“ _Jesus_ , Red,” Harley grunted, her back arching off the sheets as Ivy left a purple bruise right between her breasts. Ivy smirked as she traveled to the left, kissing around one nipple until Harley was whining and straining and tensing so hard that she looked like she might just breakdown and fuck herself with her fingers. At last, Ivy’s lips wrapped around an erect nipple, and Harley sighed in relief.

“Oh _hhh_.”

The introduction of teeth made Harley squeak and jerk, but soon she was begging for more.

“Harder, Ivy.”

Ivy obeyed, turning to the other nipple and biting down with sharp teeth as her fingers came up to roll the other. Harley moaned as she slid her hands up Ivy’s back and buried them in red tendrils.

“Hey,” the blonde whined suddenly as Ivy continued her ministrations. “How come you’re not naked at all?”

“Because this is my wedding dress and I say when it comes off,” Ivy apprised, adding in a sharp bite for good measure. Harley jerked and smiled sheepishly at the ceiling.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ivy grunted, taking her nails and digging them into the skin beneath Harley’s breasts, dragging them all the way down the blonde’s ribcage. Harley gasped and arched into the touch, and Ivy could tell by the way that fingers tightened in her scalp that that was a move to return to.

She could have spent the entire night undoing Harley, touching her and exploring and discovering every trick that made her groan out. But she just didn’t think the woman beneath her could wait that long. And honestly, Ivy wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to wait that long, either. The two nights on Themyscira had been all about Ivy, what felt good to her, what _she_ wanted. Harley had barely gotten off at all, riding Ivy’s thigh after unwinding the redhead more than once. Ivy hardly thought it was fair, and she wanted to taste Harley Quinn. Or bury her fingers inside of her, knuckle-deep. Or both?

Sure. Both was good.

As Ivy kissed a line down to Harley’s navel, the blonde stirred — not uncomfortably, but definitely uncertainly. Ivy slowed a little, looking through the valley between Harley’s tits to lock eyes with her.

“Everything alright?” Ivy asked. Harley’s legs clenched a little just at the sound of her low voice below her. She nodded, hand burying itself again in red hair as she brought the other to her own mouth and chewed on a fingernail.

“Yeah, it’s jus’, dontcha want me to do ya first?”

Ivy smirked, her hands smoothing over the tops of Harley’s thighs gently as she shook her head.

“Oh, no, baby, I want to make you scream my name while you come against my mouth.”

Harley let out a whiney breath at that as she nodded and pushed the entire tip of her finger past her lips. Ivy shook her head — she always had to have something in her mouth, didn’t she? Working her way down, she approached the hemline of the red and black high cut briefs. Hooking her index fingers in the openings, Ivy looked up at Harley one last time and quirked a brow. Harley answered the silent inquisition by lifting her hips up, letting Ivy slide the garment down her legs and throw it somewhere in the room to be found with a sheepish grin in the morning. The shoes and thigh-highs stayed on — Ivy liked those.

She kissed the spot just above Harley’s belly button and then let her tongue dip into the little cavity gingerly. She trailed wet, open-mouthed kissed down a tight, pretty navel and blew on the spots she’d lapped at, relishing in the way goosebumps began to rise in her wake. Ivy continued to kiss lower and lower until—

“Oh, fu- _uck_ , Red.”

The first swipe of her hot tongue was almost too much for poor Harley to bear. A twisted moan tumbled from her lips as her hips lifted shakily off the sheets. Ivy waited a moment, letting the blonde breathe, before licking up her slit once more.

Ivy didn’t know why she expected Harley to taste like bubble gum — nobody tastes like fucking bubble gum — but she was entirely delighted by the taste she _did_ discover. It was surprisingly mellow, not bold and abrasive like Harley herself, but sweet and tangy. She had to stop herself from lapping it all up, instead dragging her tongue through Harley folds and at last allowing her lips to circle the blonde’s clit.

“Ivy, you-“

Ivy never heard what Harley was planning on saying, unable to stop herself from pressing the flat of her tongue against Harley clit and relishing in the way it pulsed in her mouth. Harley grumbled exasperatedly, her hands cupping at the base of Ivy’s head in an attempt to pull closer.

At another time, in another place, Ivy may have let Harley unravel slowly as she dipped her tongue in and out of drenched folds, but god help her, she was horny. With little warning, one hand reached above her head to palm at Harley's breast while the other came to rest between white legs. She reached out with the tip of one finger, teasing her slit, and waited. Sure enough, Harley took the bait, whining and writhing and tossing her head on the pillow.

“C’mon, Ivy-”

“What do we say?” Ivy hummed, circling Harley’s slit with her fingertip, dipping inside one centimeter, two. Enough to offer no relief and all stimulation. Harley gasped, her chest heaving.

“If y’don’ fuck me now I’ll esplode?” Harley guessed breathlessly. Ivy withdrew her hand and Harley jumped to save her mistake.

“I’m s- sorry!” she stammered. Ivy returned her hand but didn’t touch.

“Harley,” she purred, kissing the tiny bundle of nerves she was still stooped beside ever so gently. “What do _good girls say_?”

“Oh, _fuck_ , please, baby, please,” Harley groaned, her hips rolling towards Ivy’s mouth. The latter smiled proudly. She kissed the apex of Harley's thighs again, and while her tongue was swirling small circles around that tiny bundle of nerves, one finger eased inside of the blonde.

“More,” was the first guttural word out of Harley’s mouth, before Ivy had even had a chance to curl her finger. The redhead obliged, slipping back out and adding in a second finger before pushing back inside of her lover. Harley let out a much higher-pitched pant than any she had all night, and it finally occurred to Ivy just how close the desperate woman already was.

“God, baby, you’re so wet,” Ivy sighed, almost reverently. She felt Harley pulse around her fingers at that and smiled, knowing the words had gone straight to her core.

“J- Jus’ for you, Pammy.”

“Good girl,” Ivy repeated. “That’s my good girl.”

From the way Harley threw her head and heaved, Ivy found her suspicions to be true — Harley had a praise kink. With a smirk and a mental reminder to use that the next time when they had time to play, she shook her hair out of her face and moved gingerly up the blonde’s body, hovering above her. The shorter woman was so wrapped up in concentration that her eyes remained screwed shut even as her body rocked and breathy moans escaped her.

“Harley,” Ivy hummed as she continued to thrust with her fingers.

Harley nodded, unable to provide verbal confirmation that she was listening. Ivy continued.

“I’m going to add a third finger-”

Harley groaned.

“-Let me finish. I’m going to add a third finger, and I’m going to lick your clit, but I need you to do something for me.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Harley answered earnestly as she rolled her hips in time to meet Ivy’s curling fingers.

“I need you to take your hands and put them on your tits,” Ivy instructed, stooping down to kiss a defined collarbone, “and I need you to touch yourself while I get you off, okay?”

“O- Okay.”

“And if you stop, then I'll stop, alright?”

“Yes _ma’am_.”

Ivy kissed Harley’s chest once more before sliding back down her body and making good on her promise, wrapping her lips around Harley’s clit and burying a third finger inside of her. When she looked up, Harley’s hands were palming her own breasts, and her mouth was ajar in utter ecstasy. Ivy smiled against her lover, finding a rhythm with her fingers and tongue. Harley began to tense fast, really fast.

“Ivy…” she panted, bringing her hips down faster and faster. “Red, fuck, I don’t- god, don’t stop. Right there baby, I’m so close-”

And with three more thrusts, Harley came in a shuddering cry, all shivers and breathy whispers and shouts of every variation of Ivy’s name she could think of. Ivy stilled her fingers and slowed her tongue, letting her ride out the orgasm gradually until her hips stopped lifting off the bed. She lifted her head, wiping her chin off and amazed to find Harley’s hands still resting on her breasts, though they had stopped moving long ago. Smiling, she gently slid her fingers out of Harley, who shuddered, and crawled up the smaller woman’s frame until she hovered over her.

“God,” Harley breathed. “That was… where’d ya learn how to _do_ that?”

“I had a good teacher,” Ivy replied smartly, bringing her fingers to her lips and licking them clean. Harley sighed at the sight.

"Was'at okay?" she pressed. "I don' want you to think I expect you to rush into things when your breakup is so fresh."

"No, Harley," Ivy sighed. "My relationship with Kiteman was over a long time ago. And this way I feel about you... I think I've always felt it."

Harley smiled sweetly, reaching up to trace the tip of her finger along the straight edge of Ivy's nose. But Ivy wasn't ready to let her get off that easy.

“So,” the redhead continued smugly, dropping to her side and curling an arm around her new love. “‘Red,’ huh?”

Harley blushed.

“Sorry, d'you not like it? I thought of it because of your hair and it just sorta slipped ou-”

Ivy interrupted her with a kiss, gentle but firm. When she pulled away, her eyes were shining.

“I like it. I wonder how many other nicknames you’ll come up with while I’m buried inside you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me comments and I'll kiss you on the mouth.
> 
> xx Derby


End file.
